Letter of the Heart
by Lord Leonidas
Summary: Rai wants to find a way to have Sena trust her the way she trusts everyone else. Finn suggests that he takes her out on a date. Read the story to see if it will work out. Rai X Sena


I don't own Tai Chi Chasers or any of the characters. All credit goes to SonicChaos2012 deviantart!

In the sky hovering over the planet Earth, there appears to be a large airship with a tiger like face on the nose of the craft. It is the Tigeroid airship, home to the secret heroes of the planet, the Tai Chi Chasers. And on board the craft, we find the Tigeroid children doing their daily chores around the ship. We find Tori washing dishes in the kitchen as Donha passed by with a mop in hand.

"So...you got dish duty again Tori?" Donha asked. Tori turned around and chuckled, giving a light nod.

"And I guess you got handed the mop." Tori chuckled. Donha glanced at the mop and nodded.

"Yep! So...did you hear where Rai is? I haven't seen him in a while." Donha asked. Tori paused from scrubbing for a moment and thought, not having seen Rai either.

"You too? Oh boy. I hope he doesn't do something that makes Sena mad. You know how she feels about him lounging around instead of doing chores." Donha said. Tori nodded, not wanting to see another "cat fight" between those two again. Meanwhile, as the two friends continued to talk, we look up on the upper deck of the airship and spot Rai, the newest member of the Chasers busy cleaning the deck. Hanging around nearby was his other friends, Finn and Hak. Rai groaned and came to a stop to catch his breath after cleaning so much.

"Hey...you guys don't have to watch me ya know. I CAN clean the deck myself." Rai said. Hak smirked.

"Sorry Rai! But Sena wanted us here to make sure you don't lounge around." Hak laughed. Finn gave a quiet nod, triggering Rai's anger as his eyes narrow.

"Ya know...I'm NOT a total slob." Rai groaned. Finn merely shrugged, saying it beat doing chores for a while. Rai growled, eyeing Finn.

"What was that?! So you're saying that YOU can be lazy when Sena's harping on me like a dog on a leash?!" Rai exclaimed, flinging the brush from his hands. Finn and Hak gasped as Rai suddenly watched the deck brush fly up and bash him on the head. The impact threw him to the ground as, almost on cue, Sena arrived on the upper deck.

"So guys...is Rai doing his job?" Sena asked. She suddenly stopped and looked down at Rai on the ground, rubbing his head lightly. Sena sighed.

"Of course. I should've guessed he would be asleep." Sena sighed. But Hak quickly spoke out, saying they were just talking for a second when Rai knocked his head.

"Ah. I see. Very well then." Sena said, walking off again as Rai stood up.

"Man. Sena thought I was asleep? What does she think I do? Sleep all day?" Rai asked. Hak commented that Sena was just making sure that everyone was pitching into doing their daily chores. Rai huffed and glared at Hak and Finn.

"If that's the case, why isn't Finn doing anything?" Rai asked "He should be doing chores too instead of watching me like I'm an accident waiting to happen." Finn said he was doing a chore, making sure he was doing his. Rai and Hak looked on with confusion, commenting that didn't make much sense. Rai gave a hefty sigh.

"I wish there was someway Sena could trust ME the way she does you Finn." Rai said. Just then, he felt Finn's hand on his shoulder.

"Well, how about doing something nice for her? You could get her a gift or hang out with her or...I dunno...a date?" Finn asked. Hak's eyes bulged as Rai gawked, face turning bright red.

"A D-D-D-DATE?! HOW NUTS ARE YOU?!" Rai exclaimed. Hak agreed, saying he'd never do that. Finn shrugged.

"Hey. It was just a suggestion. Besides, I've seen some "signs" that maybe she's softening up to you. Why not just try your luck?" Finn asked. Rai groaned, looking down at his feet with a red stripe under his eyes. Amazingly enough, Rai stupidly took Finn's advice and, after finishing his chore, went to find Sena. He found her in her bedroom, looking quietly out her window at the cloudy sky below. She suddenly heard Rai stumbling in, bracing himself against the door from sheer embarrassment.

"Huh? Oh. Rai. Its just you. What is it?" Sena asked, turning around until their eyes met. She saw the embarrassed look on Rai's face as he started to blush slightly.

"Uhh...S-Sena? I've been thinking...ehhh...w-w-w-would you...deh...I dunno...maybe...deh..." Rai stuttered. Sena looked on confusingly at Rai, slightly blushing herself.

"Rai? Are you okay? If you've got something to say, just say it." Sena asked. But Rai did nothing but stutter as, listening outside, Finn stood quietly. He then leaned his head in slightly, surprising both of them.

"Rai's asking you on a date Sena. He's just too shy to say it straight." Finn said. Sena gasped as Rai spun around at Finn, shouting that he didn't have to just say it like it was no big deal. Sena watched Rai angrily flinging his arms around.

"No way. Rai wants a date? With ME?! No way. This has to be one of his jokes." Sena thought. But she soon saw Rai turn back to her with a small flower in his hand.

"Y-Yeah. Wh-What Finn said was true. W-Would you...S-S-Sena?" Rai stuttered, hand shaking. Sena lightly gasped, not knowing what to say then. She still wanted to believe that this was one of Rai's jokes, but she couldn't believe it now that she saw him shaking like this.

"O-Okay." Sena muttered. Rai looked to her and gasped before she quickly gasped as well.

"D-Did I just SAY THAT?!" Sena thought. Rai chuckled, thanking Sena while still partially embarrassed. But before leaving, he left the flower on Sena's bed. Once out in the hall, he started shouting furiously at Finn for almost making him pee his pants before. Sena lightly took the flower in her hand.

"Rai..." she muttered, slightly blushing afterwards.

**_Later that Day..._**

The rest of the day seemed pretty quiet as there were no Tai Chi symbols detected nor any outside activity from the Dragonoids. But that was the least of concern to Rai and Sena, both preparing for their date. Tori and Donha were in Rai's room with him, helping him dress nicely. After throwing on a jacket, he turned to them and asked their opinion. He wore a red shirt with a large orange stripe across his stomach, still wearing his red shorts.

"You look pretty snazzy Rai. No way is Sena going to turn you down." Donha said. Tori chuckled.

"Don't worry Rai. If the date goes bad and you want a way to make her laugh, just use this." Tori said, flashing his Tai Chi laugh card. But rather than taking it like he expected, Rai looked away.

"N-No thanks Tori. I'll...I'll make her like me...the old fashioned way." Rai said. Donha nodded, knowing Rai chose the right move, while Tori seemed a bit disappointed. He looked over himself one more time before walking over to Sena's room, finding Finn waiting outside.

"Sena's almost ready if you're gonna ask. She asked me to keep watch." Finn said. He then lightly knocked on Sena's door, telling her Rai was here. Rai gulped, nervously twittling his fingers behind his back. He saw the door knob turn as the door opened, soon catching a glimpse of Sena. She was wearing a frilly sleeved pink top with a light purple "bow" around her neck, similar to the one on her shoes, and a beautiful light pink skirt.

"Heh. C-Count yourself lucky Rai. I...I don't wear this normally y-you know...heh heh. Not really befitting...a t-team leader." Sena stuttered. Rai looked at Sena's change of clothes and lightly chuckled.

"W-Well...in any case, you look...nice. Real pretty..." Rai muttered. Sena was a bit surprise, looking away as her cheeks blushed.

"Oh. Th-Thank you." Sena said. Once they were ready, Rai and Sena were dropped off at a quaint little town the airship was just passing over by the others. Their ship waited outside of town as Rai and Sena were soon off on their own. The sky was autumn orange as the sun was preparing for its descent. As they walked together down the street, Sena couldn't seem to help having her arm wrapped around Rai's.

"Okay then Rai. You got yourself a date. So...what do you want to do first?" Sena asked. Rai looked at her, blushing slightly before saying he was thinking about it. But to her disappointment, Sena sighed.

"Oh well. I should have known you didn't have it fully planned out." Sena thought. Rai nervously looked around for something to do. But luckily, he saw a nice little cafe nearby and asked if Sena was hungry.

"Hmm. Yeah. I am a little. But...you know...this is the first time I ate out in a while." Sena said. Rai nodded, commenting he hadn't either since joining the Chasers. They walked inside and took a booth together and, as their waiter took their orders, Rai slipped out a small paper from his jacket pocket and wrote something down. He slipped it away before she noticed. After dinner together, they passed by a toy store and Sena chuckled, saying that she almost forgot how much fun it was to be a little girl. Rai grew a light smile.

"Then...how about checking it out? Just for old times sake?" Rai asked. Sena blushed before hip bumping Rai, telling her it wasn't nice to embarrass a girl. But they went in anyway and had fun looking at all of the cute toys around the store. As Sena had her eye on a cute fluffy pink bunny, Rai did some more writting on the paper. Before leaving the store, Rai counted the money he had left over from winning the Thump Tower contest back home and bought Sena the little bunny. They paused for a moment at the town park and sat down, looking up at the light star covered sky.

"Wow. The stars look so beautiful. I almost forgot what it was like to just look up at the night sky." Sena muttered, holding the bunny in her arms. Rai nodded, adding that it looked more beautiful watching them from aboard the airship. Sena felt a gentle breeze pass as Rai did a little more writing. Afterwards, Rai soon found a movie theatre was in town as well, deciding to bring Sena there next. Once inside, Rai said he had to use the bathroom and rushed off as Sena waited at the snack bar. He finished writing on his little paper, erasing some parts and writing over them, and made sure to check himself out before rejoining Sena. She had a medium popcorn container in her hands.

"All set Rai?" Sena asked. Rai nodded.

"Yep. All ready whenever you are." Rai said, taking her hand without a second thought. Sena quickly blushed for a moment and looked away as she and Rai walked in hands together. The movie they went to see was a comedic love movie, something Rai "bravely" went to see. Sena set her bunny down between her feet before the film stared. Halfway through the movie, Sena gave a little yawn and leaned against Rai's side. He blushed as he felt her against his side.

"W-Wow. I never thought I'd see Sena this way. She...She almost seems like a normal girl." Rai thought. Putting the popcorn in his other arm, Rai slowly put his arm around Sena's shoulder, but stopped halfway through.

"Wa-Wait a minute. What am I doing? I only was doing this so I could get Sena to like me enough to stop bossing me around! So...why am I...?!" Rai thought. He put his arm back down and turned his eyes back to the movie. When it was all done and over with, the two returned to the airship together where they were greeted on the spot by their friends.

"So? How'd it go you two lovebirds?" Tori teased, instantly being nosey. Donha and Finn saw the bunny doll in Sena's arms before she saw it too. She gasped and hid it behind her back, not wanting the rest of the team seeing it.

"What's the bunny for Sena?" Donha asked "Did Rai get that for you?" Sena nervously chuckling, waving her arm frantically.

**_A while later..._**

Rai returned to his room and quickly took off his coat. But as he struggled with one side, the paper he wrote on slipped out of his pocket and blew gently into the hall outside, under the closed door. As it did, Sena was just walking over to thank Rai for a great night out, strangely still holding onto her bunny. But she saw the paper at her feet.

"Huh? What's this?" Sena thought. She picked it up and started reading it. It was in Rai's handwriting.

_Dear Sena,_

I'm a bit afraid of our first date, completely at a lost for words. But it feels kind of nice to do something different for a change rather than chase down Tai Chi cards and fighting Dragonoids. I enjoyed eating out with you. Did you feel the same?

I love to see you smile, not as a team leader, but as a normal girl. It warms my heart to see you just forgetting your cares and enjoying yourself. As we sat under the sky together, I almost thought I saw your smiling face in the stars. And, you know? It felt really nice having a good friend to hang out with.

It looks like our date is almost over. But I've had a lot of fun and I feel more comfortable with myself now. My heart feels warm right now, almost as if I was with my mother again. You have a warm light about you Sena, something that I think is hidden away most of the time. Don't be afraid to hide it. Just let everyone around you see what an amazing girl you are.

~ Rai

After reading it from start to finish, Sena shed a few small tears, feeling the same "warmth" in her heart that Rai mentioned. She looked to Rai's door and lightly knocked, greeted by Rai at the doorway.

"Hi Sena. What'cha...? Whuh?" Rai asked, suddenly seeing the letter in her hands.

"Uhh...you dropped this Rai? And...I kind of read it." Sena muttered. Rai gawked and quickly grabbed his jacket, searching its pockets.

"Wha?! D'oh! Don't tell me it slipped out of my pocket! DAH!" Rai exclaimed, frantically scratching his head. But suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Sena looking at him with a smile.

"Its...Its okay Rai. It was real sweet. I loved reading it." Sena said. Rai lightly gasped, seeing her looking at him with cheeks slightly blushing. Without another word, Sena leaned in close and kissed Rai, bunny doll still in her arms. A little bit uneasy at first, Rai slowly calmed down and waited until Sena finished.

"Thanks for a great night Rai. It was great just being myself again. I've been so focused on our mission that...well, I think your request was just what I needed. Thank you." Sena said. Rai smiled and gave Sena a small hug. She partially blushed, but smiled as she felt Rai's arms around her gently.

"I did too Sena." Rai muttered.

**_~ THE END ~_**


End file.
